Not How He Imagined It
by Baxter54132
Summary: When Rukia finally returns, Ichigo can picture a million ways in which he will confess his feelings, but of course, things never go as planned for our favorite carrot top. IchiRuki One-shot


Hey everyone, I wanted to give IchiRuki a little love, and once I thought of an idea I ran with it.

The point of this is that Ichigo's scenarios are completely unrealistic and out of character, but in a funny way.

Disclaimer: Bleach will never be mine, Ichigo will never be mine, this is all very sad.

* * *

As Ichigo lays face up on his bed, a low groan slips through his lips. His alarm clock reads 3:52 am, and he figures his chance of sleeping tonight is minimal.

The cause of his stress is currently sleeping peacefully in his closet, completely unaware of the turmoil she is causing within the resident carrot top…

It took Ichigo a year and a half of Rukia being missing to finally admit that he might have feelings for her, and that was only to himself. These were forbidden thoughts however, and Ichigo locked them away since things would never work out with them anyway.

However, things are different now. It has only been a few short hours since Ichigo recovered his Soul Reaper powers and all of his previously sealed thoughts are pouring back into his mind. Ichigo turns onto his side, eyes boring into his closed closet door.

_Asking her out could go really well,_ Ichigo reasons with himself as sleep continues to elude him.

_Or it could go horribly, _Ichigo squeezes his eyes shut and a few scenarios immediately pop into his mind…

* * *

**Scenario 1**

_Ichigo takes Rukia's hand, gently guiding her to his favorite picnic bench facing the Karakura River. She seems surprised by the gesture but allows herself to be pulled to the bench._

_After a moment, Ichigo sits down and motions for Rukia to do the same. He reaches for her second hand and takes a deep breath._

"_Rukia, I…" Ichigo suddenly trails off, noticing a large ring adorning one of Rukia's fingers. "Rukia… where did you get that?"_

_Rukia glances down at the ring momentarily and her face lights up, "Oh! I guess I forgot to tell you, Renji and I are getting married!"_

* * *

Ichigo feels a deep shudder run down his spine at the thought of Rukia and Renji in matching bride and groom outfits. He rolls over with a shake of his head, trying to think of happier thoughts.

* * *

**Scenario 2**

"_Will you go out with me?" Ichigo blurts out before he can stop himself, causing the small Soul Reaper beside him to pause in her window shopping. She turns slowly towards the taller teen, her face dark._

"_Bahahahaha!" Rukia suddenly keels forward, clutching her gut as she tries to get her laughter under control._

_Ichigo feels a twenty pound weight drop into his stomach as Rukia continues to laugh._

"_That was a good one Ichigo," Rukia glances up, finally noticing the pained expression on Ichigo's face._

_Ichigo sees Rukia's smile fading, so he quickly wipes his face of all emotion, replacing it with a small forced smile. "Of course… I was just kidding Rukia, funny huh?"_

* * *

This time Ichigo buries his face in his pillow as he shakes himself out of his unrealistic scenario.

_Rukia would never laugh at me,_ Ichigo tries to reason with himself but doesn't seem too convinced.

_Come on Ichigo, there's gotta be an incident where she would say yes…_

* * *

**Scenario 3**

_I don't know why we agreed to come to this dumb party," Ichigo complains as he sits down on a complete stranger's bed._

_Rukia sits down next to him, hiding her nerves with a chuckles. "I didn't know they would force us in here 10 seconds after we walked in the door."_

_Ichigo groans as he runs one hand through his hair, "7 minutes in heaven my ass, they wouldn't even know if we just sat here."_

_Rukia shakes her head while pointing into one of the room's corners. Ichigo follows her finger to where a camera is nailed to the wall._

"_Fine… Let's just get this over with."_

_Rukia pouts at the comment, "Would it be that bad to kiss me Ichigo?" Rukia slides closer to the taller teen, placing her hand over his._

_Ichigo shakes his head, fighting back a blush he knows he shouldn't have. Rukia gets closer again, turning so she can kneel on the bed, "Why don't we give them a show hmm?"_

_Ichigo can't do anything but agree in shocked silence as Rukia brings up one hand to caress his cheek, leaning in, her lips mere inches from Ichigo's…_

* * *

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo's eyes snap open and he realizes he must have fallen asleep as sunlight floods the room. He sits up quickly, finding himself nose to nose with the girl who was just occupying his thoughts.

Rukia smiles warmly as she sits down next to Ichigo on his bed. "You looked like you were having a bad dream so I decided to wake you."

Rukia trails off and the two take the chance to sit in comfortable silence. It has been so long since they last had the chance to just sit together and enjoy each other's company. As Ichigo watches his long time crush, he feels that now is his moment, his chance to tell her the truth.

"Ichigo," Rukia breaks the silence, reaching up to ruffle his messy bed hair. "I know I've only been back for one day, but there is something that I want to tell you."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrow together as he remembers her confession in his mind about Renji. At least now he gets to hear it right away instead of later on.

"What is it Rukia?"

Rukia stands up wordlessly, and for a moment Ichigo thinks she is going to back out on him and just leave the room.

This is not the case. Rukia leans down, quickly pressing her lips to Ichigo's cheek. She lingers briefly, then turns to leave, but is stopped when Ichigo's places one hand onto her shoulder. "You always do this Rukia… You show up, do something crazy, then try to run away, but not this time."

Ichigo stands up, crashing his lips against Rukia's, making sure that his message gets across loud and clear. Rukia returns the kiss eagerly and soon separates from Ichigo, seeming surprised at how things went.

"I like you," Ichigo blurts out before Rukia can escape from his grasp.

Rukia's smile grows at Ichigo's words, "I know."

The two kiss again, and Ichigo can't help but to feel slightly amused as he realizes this didn't go the way he imagined and for once, that's a good thing.

* * *

That's it, it's kind of short, but I think it's cute. I tried to make Rukia OOC in the "scenarios" and I hope that came across.

Please drop a review, if you guys like this I may make one from Rukia's POV.


End file.
